The Half Blood Dark Elf
by FreakyGeek13
Summary: When Harry was seven the Dursleys went on vacation to France and abandoned Harry at an orphanage. Soon after he is found and adopted by Madame Maxime, not knowing he was the Boy-Who-Lived.


**A/N:** this is very AU. If you don't like how I described Harry you can get over it

English

_French_

_**Parseltongue**_

"Now that we are all gathered, let the feast begin." Announced Dumbledore before he clapped his hands and the feast appeared on everyone's tables. Sitting into his own chair he turned as the Beauxbaton's Headmaster claimed his attention.

"Actually, Albus there is still one that has not arrived." Madame Maxime informed the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh really madame, and who is that?" inquired Albus

"My son. He had some last minute papers to grade so he said he would fly over soon after." Answered Madame Maxime with pride.

"Forgive me, for I had not realized you had a son and that he was a member of teaching staff." Replied Albus, his interest piqued.

"Oh yes. The brightest young man you will ever meet. He received his mastery in Defense at the age of sixteen. The defense position was open and he simply jumped at the opportunity." Said Madame her voice now brimming with obvious pride.

"He sounds like a very bright man. You must be very proud of your son." Said Albus his voice now blatantly curious.

"Indeed. Even though he is not related by blood I have always seen him as my own." Stated Madame the love shown in her face and voice.

"So when should we be expecting the young man?" An eager Dumbledore asked.

"Well he said he would be leaving shortly, so any minute n-" the rest was cut off with the sounds of the doors opening to the great hall.

As the sounds of the doors could be heard opening everyone turned to see a soaked young man in a cloak with his hood up.

"_Harry is that you?" _inquired Madame with a distinct note of distress at the state of her son's appearance.

"_Yes mother._ _There was a large storm just west of here that I had the displeasure of flying through." _He answered his concerned mother.

"_Well use a drying spell and remove your cloak. I would like for you to meet Headmaster Dumbledore_." Came the relieved voice of Madame.

"_Yes mother." _Replied Harry, before doing as his adoptive mother instructed.

The students watched as the young man cast drying spells upon himself and lowered the hood of his cloak.Many gasps and swoons could be heard as the students got their first clear look upon his face.

The young man had long dark hair that was restrained with a tie halfway down his back and few strands framing his delicate face upon both sides. With his hair pulled back a piercing could be seen decorating his right earlobe and upon the piercing dangled a sharp lethal fang. But above all else what seemed to stand out the most were his intense green eyes and the slightly faded scar on his forehead, both of which only stood out more against his pale skin.

The striking, yet delicate, young man sent murmurs all across the room. While most were inquiring about his identity three were instantly hit with recognition as they gazed upon certain features such as his eyes and the faint lightning bolt scar that graced his fore head.

When the young man had first lowered his hood he had merely given a cursory glance before glancing towards his godson. He had known for a while that his godson favored the same sex and knowing his godson's tastes he had no doubt the young man would soon be courted by the Malfoy heir.

Looking towards his godson his suspicions were confirmed as the look upon Draco's face clearly showed his interest.

Turning back to the newest arrival to attempt to get a feel for his character, he was momentarily frozen as he saw a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

Those eyes. Lily's eyes.

Recognition filled him as he took a second, more in depth scan of the young man's features. Lily's eyes, James' hair and cheekbones, and Lily's delicate jaw.

This was James and Lily's son.

This was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Bloody Hell"

Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
